Smile for Me
by Kuroo187
Summary: Nagisa and Rin spend their time together at a sunny day in the park when Nagisa gets the feeling that his boyfriend should laugh a bit more. Easy to say that the blond taks matters in his own hands. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Free! fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me**

 **Summary:** Nagisa and Rin spend their time together at a sunny day in the park when Nagisa gets the feeling that his boyfriend should laugh a bit more. Easy to say that the blond taks matters in his own hands.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling and is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr

* * *

"-and then Haru jumped into the pool even when Makoto told him before that it was too cold to go swimming and Makoto looked so shocked when Haru suddenly started to strip and-" Rin rolled his eyes with a tiny smile on his face. He was walking around the park, holding hands with his tiny lover who was currently busy with telling some hilarious stories of his swim club, all the while gesturing with his free hand and making silly sound effects to accompany his story.

"- you should have seen Makotos face, it was so funny and then he tried to get Haru out of the water and- Rin? Are even listening?"

"I am listening." answered the purple haired boy quickly to override that he in fact hadn't listened or paid that much attention to his boyfriends flood of words that seemed to flow out of him like water out of a spring.

"No you didn't!" said Nagisa as he stopped walking and crossed his arms, a big pout on his face.

"I did." said Rin and sounded almost pleading. Arguing with his boyfriend was always a fight from which Rin knew out of experience, that he couldn't win.

"If you had listened than you would have laughed because it was a funny story and not walk around with that dark expression on your face." exclaimed Nagisa loudly and puffed his chest out which let him look like an angry little bird.

"That's my normal expression. I was born with this face!" said the taller boy and threw his hands into the air, not believing that his boyfriend would start to complain over his face of all things.

They sat down on a bench which stood invitingly under a big tree with perfect view over the park, still bickering.

"There is nothing wrong with your face but you always look so gloomy." complained Nagisa and grabbed his boyfriends arm, laying it around his own shoulder so he could cuddle in Rins side.

Rin rolled his eyes and sighed but then turned his body a bit so the smaller teen now cuddled against his chest. He leaned his chin on top of the blond hair that was now in front of him and laid his hand around his lovers waist, pressing him tightly to his chest.

Nagisa sighed happily and buried his face into Rins neck, enjoying being this close to his lover and hugged him back.

"You know, you should laugh more often." muttered Nagisa as he drew some random patters on the taller teens back.

"And what when I don't have any reasons to laugh?" asked Rin, rolling his eyes again.

"Then I just give you some." answered the blond mischievously and before Rin knew what was happening he was already laying with his back on the bench, his boyfriend on top of him and laughing his head of.

"N-nagisa! Stoho ahahah whahat are youhoh dohoing?" yelled the taller boy and clapped his hand over his mouth when an embarrassing squeak escaped him when Nagisas small hands found their way under his shirt and tickled his bare sides.

Normally he would have thrown the smaller teen off with ease but when it comes to tickling, he grew so weak and helpless that even someone tiny as his boyfriend could easily overpower him, which was why he kept that fact that he was ticklish a secret but Nagisa been Nagisa had found out pretty quickly when they started their relationship that he could reduce his lover with some precise strokes and the light digging of fingers into his flesh into a giggling and laughing mess.

Rin tried to roll on his side, his hands still clapped over his mouth, but that wasn't so easy with his lover sitting on him and showing his wiggling fingers in under his arms.

"Ahahaha Nagisahaha!" sputtered the taller teen out as soon his hands stopped to cover his mouth and he desperately tried to pull at the blonds hands away.

"Ah ah ah, Rin-chan. You can't do that." scolded Nagisa and grinned down at the struggling teen.

He tickled him for another few minutes, leaving the taller teen breathless and with a blush covering his face when other visitors of the park laughed at them, seeing how such a tiny guy like Nagisa wrecked someone much bigger than him and Rin wished that the ground would swallow him.

When Nagisa had stopped tutoring him he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Rins lips.

"You should laugh more often. It is nice." said the blond and smiled brightly at him.

Rin sighed, sat up and then grabbed the smaller boy who looked surprised at him and hugged him to his chest.

"You know what would make me laugh right now?" he whispered with an evil voice into Nagisas ear.

"N-no." stuttered the smaller boy who didn't like how mischievously the other sounded.

"Getting revenge."

And with that it was now Nagisas time to lay on the bench, shrieking and laughing while his boyfriend hovered over with his usual shark grin on his face and laughing with him as he tickled him to pieces.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
